Goop that Vexes the Waters
As the village of Kirigakure flourished after Hana's propasal, rumors soon surfaced that it would be undermined. The barbians known as the Kaguya were coming, to attack their rivals, the ones who didn't fear them, the Kanpa and their safe haven. The Kaguya would storm the village, and due to their sheer numbers and the children in Kiri, they'd surely over take them. So the First Mizukage proposed a plan, to end the Kaguya threat once and for all... Kaguya Threat: An Impossible Choice Sora paced his office. As soon as I'm named Kage? He thought. Is it my blood? Do they wish to finally end this age old conflict? Gobi hated seeing his friend like this. The last time he was like this, he almost jeopardized Gobi's life, along with his whole clan. He hoped he didn't plan to do the same with Kiri, or else the haven would be short lived. Hana asked, "How long til they come?" "Three days. Then we're damned." Sora balled his fists. Am I really going to let my own creation go under this quickly? Kiri was only built nine months ago... "I'm sure there's a way, Sora!" Hana insisted. "Have you really lost all hope? Your powers can stop them remember?" "Sure," Sora admitted. "But even I can't take down all of the Kaguya, I'm not the Sage. I'll need numbers. My clan is the only one who'll be helping me, as your two clans and the others are too afraid to meet the Kaguya in the same room. The Kaguya outnumber the Kanpa 3 to 1. Without assistance, we will lose. Our wide methods of defeating them won't work at this stage." "So think Sora. Are there any Ice Users we could find? Some clan like your clan, maybe a descendant?" Hana urged. "Descendant clan.... That gives me one idea. But it might not even work." Sora said, thinking. Does she really want me to work with my estranged brothers and sisters, them... Gobi racked his mind for answers. "Aren't the Yuki, descended from your clan Sora?" "Yeah," he admitted. "But we've enemies. The Kanpa don't assosicate with them anymore. I doubt they'd help my cause. They'd more likely see Kiri destroyed." "We have to try!" Gobi said, surprised at Sora's disapproval. "This might be the only way." "I could risk fighting them myself." Sora said. "Rather that, then force enemies to work with me." Hana grasped her Bubble Blower. "If you won't do it, I will." "Hana no! Don't you dare go to the Yuki and ask them to assist the Kanpa, they'll kill you!" Sora's pleaded. "Gobi, you coming?" Hana asked, ready to depart for the Yuki's hideout, just west of the village. The Hōzuki head nodded. "I'll prevent us from losing this civil war. I want to help, even if my abilities won't be useful against the like of Kaguya." "Then it's settled." Hana said. "No!" Sora couldn't believe they'd throw their lives away, just to save Sora. To help this place, no, this home they made. "There must be another way. The Yuki will slaugther you." Hana actually laughed. "You must have more faith in us, Sora, we're almost as strong as you you know," She blew a Floating Bubble around her and Gobi. "You just round up your clan. Go meet the Kaguya head on. On that day, we'll return, with the Yuki. Don't be afraid." With that, Hana commanded the bubble to go to the Yuki, and she and Gobi burst through the open window, up into the sky and away. The Mizukage worried that it'd be the last time he'd see his fellow founders. Alive. Sora's expression turned grim. "They've given me no choice." He whispered, accepting the truth. They better come back alive, with the Yuki. Or else, I'm screwed. Sora looked out the window, at the establishment they called Kirigakure. "The lengths I'll go to... to protect my home. It looks like, it's time to go to war." The Kaguya Storm: The Mizukage Stands Alone Three days went by fast. On the next day, however, the Kanpa were ready. Dressed in their Warring States Period plate armor, they'd grabbed their weapons and prepared to face the barbarians. Marching out, Sora swore to a village Elder that they'd conquer the Kaguya. He wanted to make sure the village still had hope, though he'd had none left. Sora led his Kanpa force, as head of his clan. He'd been in many life-or-death situations, being a Warring States vet, but still this seemed eerily different. He hoped he'd would live to see the village again. After getting his forces far away from Kirigakure, he began to notice the Kaguya approaching. The tribe came to annihilate. The Kaguya moved in rows, dressed in bone armor, white as the moon. Their swords gleamed of ivory, and their horses made them feel even more imposing. The Kanpa had their own summons, the Ice Dragons. However, only the smallest of the summons were at their disposal as the bigger leaders were at civil war. The Kanpa were alone for the most part, even with their Dragons. Power wasn't on their side. Nor numbers. The Kaguya was easily 3 to 1 to the Kanpa, as Sora had calculated. This would be a hard battle to win, if they won at all... "Defense Division." A wall of Kanpa stepped forward, and exclaimed, "Ice Release: Jagged Ice Wall!" A huge, jagged wall of ice spread across the expanse, blocking the Kaguya. As the bone warriors settled at the wall, the Kaguya Clan Head, who was at the head of the pack, dismounted his horse. "You shall not pass." Sora said, determined to protect Kiri, despite his unsure feelings. "Sora Kanpa," The Head said, shaking his head. "Is this the best you could do, to stop your clan's eternal rivals? This puny wall will not stop Kaguya. We shall tear it down, and bring your village under new rule. Kaguya, you know the drill." Horses neighed and reared back, users of the Shikotsumyaku made drills. All at once, the Kaguya rushed forth, their Ninja-ba using Chakra Enhanced Speed and the Shikotsumyaku users using their drills, to tear down the wall. When they made contact, the wall shattered, shards flying. Their defense gone, the Kanpa lost their nerve. The Kaguya charged, taking this to their advantage. "Kanpa!" Sora desperately tried to rally his troops. "Stand tall. We're here to protect Kirigakure, with our dying breath. We stop the Kaguya here. Today we achieve victory." With that, he charged into battle, with the Kanpa he convinced to fight. It wasn't enough though, as the Kaguya was quickly over powering Sora's Clan. Sora was doing his best, but he couldn't be everywhere at once. Every once in a while, a Kanpa would fall. A Kaguya would too, but not always as often. More and more, they were being overcome. Sora protected the injured with Ice Release: Stellar Barrier, and continued to fight. He was a natural at combat, using his Water Clones and Water Release: Huge Mist Death Scythe to take out masses of Kaguya at once. But he couldn't fight forever, and his own forces were getting decimated faster than he could mow down Kaguya. He was going to lose... Until, on the horizon from the west, came the people Sora most wanted, and least wanted to see at this pivotal moment. Ice Release Users United From the horizon came Gobi and Hana, thankfully they'd survived their endeavor. But behind them, came clansmen dressed in white silk, and diamond hue armor. Sabers of ice lay at their waists, and dark hair flew in the wind. They seemed to be like a whole wave of snow coming down the hillside. "Is that, the Yuki!" A Kanpa exclaimed. "Have they come to help the Kaguya?" Sora expressed the same doubt. Gobi and Hana survived but still, were the Yuki on their side? The Kaguya soon noticed the Yuki and the Kaguya Clan Head made his way on his horse to Kuroyuki (黒雪, Black Snow), the Clan Head of the Yuki. The Yuki greeted the Kaguya Head, Senmaro (戦麿 Battle Without Equal). "Senmaro, this is your doing I suppose. All this slaughter." Senmaro laughed. "Of course, today is the day we take out those Kanpa. I'm sure you're here to assist, in destorying your age old enemies?" Kuroyuki smiled. "If I had come on different terms, but Sora's friends here have convinced me to fight with Sora. Today, Kanpa and Yuki stand reunited, together as one." Senmaro felt betrayed. "You can't be serious. This is our day to crush the Kanpa." "I'm giving you five seconds. Then we're going in." Kuroyuki stated. Senmaro retreated back into his Kaguya herd. At the count of five, the Yuki rushed in at once, taking the Kaguya on two fronts. Hana and Gobi watched from a safe distance, as they couldn't help in this battle. However, with the Yuki's Ice Release and added numbers, the tide of the battle was changing. Kuroyuki and Sora, Allies in Arms Cold settled into the battlefield. Ice gleamed in the sunlight like crystal, as the Yuki began to fight with the Kanpa, putting the Kaguya on the losing side. Bones shattered from frost, ice overtook bone as the Kanpa and the Yuki were beginning to win. However, the Kaguya came in waves, determined not to lose. If the Kaguya had to take down the Yuki as well, so be it. They were hoping to be rid of the Ice Release this day, and finally be the dominate power in the Land of Water. Sora fought valiantly, shocking Kaguya with lightning, washing them with water, blowing them with wind, freezing them with ice, but it wasn't enough. Eventually Sora got pushed back far enough and he and Kuroyuki came back to back. "Sora, this could be it, the Kaguya are still strong. They haven't lost their nerve." Kuroyuki calculated, continuing to use ice against the bone wielders, while Sora did the same. "I know one thing that coud work, but its risky. The Kanpa's ultimate technique." Sora noted, looking at his clansmen. "Well use it! Do you want to die?" Kuroyuki demanded. "Very well, though I hoped I wouldn't have to resort to... our kinjutsu. Cover me Kuroyuki, I'm going to prepare my chakra." "Ice Release: Ice Dome!" Kuroyuki formed a dome of white ice around him and Sora, for protection. "Hurry, I bought you five minutes at the most." Sora smirked. "I only need one." Kaguya pounded the ice dome, cracking it all around. Though it shook, the foundation of ice stood strong. It couldn't last forever though. "Got it," Sora exclaimed, expelling his chakra. "Reitou Kyojin!!" A huge armored colossus of dark ice rose from the ground, a titan of epic portions. "Sora, what is that?" Kuroyuki exclaimed at the Ice Gladiator in disbelief. "Something that sets us apart, my friend," Sora said. "The Kanpa's ultimate move. The Freezing Titan. I will freeze the Kaguya, and crush them like gnats." Boom. Sora's Freezing Titan's sword thrashed into the battlelfield, mowing down so many Kaguya. That one blow caused the Kaguya to think twice about charging. "This, is where the battle turns!" Sora declared to the Kanpa and Yuki alike. "Take down the stragglers and follow my lead, to victory we go!" Sora charged in at the Kaguya who before seemed to be pouring in before. Now they'd seemed to be diminishing, in size and spirit. Sora utilized his Titan to the fullest of its abilities against the Kaguya, their skills no match for the first Water Shadow. He was a god, no a Titan on the battlefield himself. As the bodies piled up, time seemed to move fast. Before Sora knew it, a half hour was quickly approaching. There was still many Kaguya to Sora's surprise, despite the many he had mowed down with each strike, and froze which each move, and crushed with sheer force. They'd definitely diminished, but didn't seem to be close to being wiped out yet. But time was up. The chakra titan faded from view at the time limit, Sora's chakra used up. He stumbled and some Kaguya rushed forth on Ninja-ba. Kuroyuki froze them all in ice, and ran to where the victorious Kanpa stood, out of most of his chakra. "You did it, Sora! Taking down those Kaguya... you were astounding. A real, Titan of the Mist." Kuroyuki praised Sora for his efforts. "Yeah, thanks," Sora said. "But we got an issue here." Senmaro thundered over towards them, and said, "Leave the clans people out of this. Clan heads vs. Clan Head. Lets finish this, once and for all." Kuroyuki took him up on that, and rushed straight towards the Kaguya. He simply used his large sword and smacked Kuroyuki with it, sending him reeling back. The Yuki froze the Kaguya left arm, and leg, restricting him for a short time. However, now Kuroyuki was barely conscious, and unable to help Sora against the Kaguya Head, who made quick work of his bonds. "Times up, Kanpa. Let's see if you'll fare better than your clansmen. If you don't, your precious clan will be dominated by Kaguya, and your little haven will be ruled by none other than me, Senmaro Kaguya!" With a drill as one hand, and his Bone Crusher sword in the other, the Kaguya charged as the First Mizukage drew a scroll from his back. This was it, Kanpa vs. Kaguya, the deciding factor in this short but meaningful Civil War. Whoever came out on top, would decide Kirigakure's history forever. Sora vs. Senmaro To Save the Mist's Future